Line of blood and fog
by katzumy
Summary: La historia de Karishi Nahasura, como fue perdiendo a su familia una fria noche de tormenta y lo que hizo para cobrar venganza con una misteriosa organización, ¿podrá cumplir su obejetivo a tan corta edad? ¿que misterios encierra "Weapons unnamed"?
1. Noche de tormenta

Noche de tormenta  
Era una fría noche cuando el cielo mostraba inminentes señales de tormenta, las estrellas y la luna se ocultaban tras las oscuras nubes, al tiempo que se posaban sobre una casa de cimientos resistentes y toques antiguos, en esta, por detrás de una de las ventanas del segundo piso una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes miraba el que para ella era un tenebroso espectáculo, su tímido semblante delataba que aun no era mayor de 4 años a pesar de que su estatura le aparentaba un par de años más.

De inmediato una presencia se incorporó tras ella, no le noto hasta que ésta le toco el hombro con sutileza y logro que a la pequeña le recorriera un escalofrío.

-¡ah, mamá!- grito la niñita por el susto, alegando a esa persona que estaba detrás suyo - no me hagas esto, sabes que me sorprendo mucho en la noche y más cuando está lloviendo- su tierno rostro reflejaba algo de enfado infantil que se manifestaba como capricho.

- perdona querida, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien- dijo una dulce mujer con rasgos delicados y cálida sonrisa que impedía a cualquiera el odio hacia ella.

-no te preocupes tanto por mí, mejor preocúpate por Miray, ella si tiene miedo- comento arrogante señalando a una gatita que a diferencia de ella, estaba muy tranquila.

-ya lo veo, pero mejor será que duermas de una buena vez- respondió divertida su madre por el comentario.

-aaaahhhhh, pero aún es temprano- reclamo con cara convincente.

-esta vez no funcionara, ya es más de media noche- su voz sonaba ahora más seria pero serena mientras levantaba a su hija y la acurrucaba entre las sabanas –ahora mejor descansa, mañana será un nuevo día-

-está bien yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues el cansancio al fin la venció, su madre salió sin hacer ruido alguno y la criaturita que la acompañaba se hizo de un lugar sobre las sabanas por debajo de sus pies.

Hasta esos momentos el cielo se encontraba en calma, pero la tormenta ya delataba signos de un comienzo próximo gracias a las fuertes ráfagas de viento y la carencia de astros.

A lo lejos de la casa, una sombra se acercaba amenazadoramente, sus ojos se encontraban ocultos en medio de la penumbra de su capucha, por lo que no expresaban emoción alguna y a cada paso su rostro mostraba más clara la presencia de la muerte que le acompañaba.

Las horas pasaron y los estridentes relámpagos por fin se dignaron a presentarse, en la casa no se divisaba ruido aparente, sin embargo, para los sensibles oídos de la pequeña, aquellos pequeños golpeteos eran peores que un escándalo, sin soportar un minuto más salió de su habitación en busca de su madre, pero no la encontró en su habitación.

"debe estar en la planta baja" pensó tranquila mientras limpiaba su rostro.

Ignorante de todo lo que vería; bajo sigilosamente las escaleras mientras seguía con su propósito, al enfocar su frágil mirada diviso la imagen de su madre torturada en una silla de su propio comedor, mientras que en su maltratado rostro se posaba una bella sonrisa dedicada a su pequeña, pero segundos después se esfumo a causa de un disparo en la frente que nadie más podría haber escuchado, pues fue ocultado por un silenciador y el sonido de un trueno, por la magnitud del impacto la mujer cayó junto con la silla de espaldas a la puerta de cristal que se partió en mil pedazos.

La mirada de la niña se contrajo, lo que quedaba de la puerta de vidrio y la cortina estaban manchadas con la sangre de esa mujer, se quedo estática, no podía hablar a causa de un nudo en su garganta, y aun que le dolía en el alma, no derramo una sola lagrima, cuando al fin recobro el sentido del habla solo dijo.

-mi padre te matará en venganza a esto- el asesino, que recién se había percatado de la presencia de la pequeña le dedico una amarga y sádica sonrisa.

-no seas imbécil, el ya no es molestia para mí- y sin ningún tipo de descaro levanto por encima de si, la cabeza mutilada del padre de la niña –ahora dime ¿Quién cobrara tu estúpida venganza?-

-¿Por qué, por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó intrigada mirando los ojos grises del hombre.

-nada personal, solo fue una orden de quien me contratara, y si no me crees, busca en un libro- río descarado

Los ojos verdes de la pequeña no parecieron sufrir cambios, lentamente bajo la mirada hasta la mano del intruso casi adivinando lo que planeaba hacer con aquello que sostenía en medio de su puño, se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras, deteniéndose en el séptimo escalón y mirándolo de medio lado le dijo.

-quema esta maldita casa de una vez, se que ya no te sirve para nada- al terminar siguió con su camino al cuarto continuo al de ella, el cual pertenecía a su hermana mayor, no se apresuro cuando sintió como el calor en el ambiente subía rápidamente. –al menos así seguiremos todos juntos verdad hermana mayor- decía totalmente desubicada mientras tomaba siento justo al lado de la otra pequeña que seguía dormida ignorando lo ocurrido. 

Su hermana despertó si no cuanto percibió el aroma del humo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la vista de los hechos, volteo rápidamente, su hermana menor seguía en ese lugar acariciando la cabeza de aquel mamífero de pelaje blanco que tanto detestaba, su rostro se contrajo del horror al percibir que efectivamente un humo espeso invadía rápido toda la casa, indicando que esta se estaba incendiando, y ya para entonces había tomado una dura decisión.


	2. Bajo la fría lluvia

2) Bajo la fría lluvia  
La hermana de alrededor de 8 años se levanto precipitadamente tomando de los brazos a su menor con el afán de reubicarla, pero esta simplemente parecía no reaccionar.

-Por lo que más quieras hermana, reacciona, ¡vamos, reacciona!- Al final de ese desesperado grito la niñita de 4 años despertó de su transe volviendo la mirada directo a los ojos de quien le sostenía.

-Los mato- dijo en susurro con las pupilas aun contraídas -Mato a nuestros padres hermana-

-Deja de decir tonterías y levántate- Decía fingiendo una sonrisa después de ese encontronazo de emociones que tuvo a causa de la espantosa noticia.

-No Sumire, así estaremos con ellos, moriremos para estar a su lado- La pobre quedo totalmente confundida a causa de la locura que reflejaba el rostro de su hasta entonces dulce y pequeña hermana, era tal el impacto que con esas simples palabras, logro hacerla olvidar lo importante que era salir de inmediato, y es que aun que no lo admitiese empezó a considerarlo una buena idea.

"¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo sin ellos?, tarde o temprano moriremos de hambre o devoradas por las bestias cercanas, el pueblo más próximo está a 2 semanas de este punto" pensaba, la mayor mientras más ideas de cómo terminarían sus días salían a flote. Y cuando menos lo esperaba algo le golpeo en algún punto entre su cuello y hombro izquierdo dejándola caer en seco al suelo.

-Discúlpame hermana, pero tu mente es muy débil para soportarlo- la pequeña sin aviso alguno, recobro un rostro con estabilidad y dejando muy en claro que no sería nada fácil perturbarle, arrastro el cuerpo inconsciente de su acompañante para poder envolverla entre varias sabanas y colchas arrojándola por la ventana. –Tú no tienes agallas para esto-

Tranquilamente salió de la habitación de Sumire, ya las escaleras estaban quemándose, pero a ella no le importaba, paso de largo hasta su cuarto, saco una caja de por debajo de su cama y salto desde la ventana, igual, envuelta en las sabanas que quedaban, junto con su gatita que esperaba paciente hasta que todo ya estaba a punto de derrumbarse, sus ojos que anteriormente estaban llenos de luz y ternura ahora se notaban fríos y atormentados, cuando cayó sobre el pasto, noto como un liquido rojizo emanaba de su brazo, se levanto con dificultad y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Sumire, sin tomar importancia a su incesante dolor.

La noche ya se encontraba avanzada y la mayor de las hermanas aun no despertaba.

-Miray, ¿no crees que esto es muy aburrido?- dijo la niña de solo 4 años empapada por las gotas de lluvia que parecían interminables y a la vez por ese liquido vital de color rojo, engendrando un gran temor en la criatura por la frialdad de su aspecto y sus palabras.- Sigue viva, pero igual me da su presencia, es más, tú serás una carga para ambas-levantándola levemente con el brazo que no tenia lastimado y sin derramar una sola lágrima, aun que se notaba, que en el fondo de su alma, intentaba llorar hasta morir de cansancio.

La pequeña mascota se moría de miedo con la cara carente de expresiones cálidas que ahora tenía su dueña, en ese momento la hermana mayor se levanto con lágrimas en los ojos, notando la presencia de su pequeña compañera justo al lado izquierdo.

-¡Eres una tonta, permitiste que mataran a nuestros padres!- le reclamo al tiempo que se le abalanzaba golpeándola en repetidas ocasiones, no paro de golpearla sino hasta el momento en que la dejo sangrando contra un árbol. – Si no fueras tan débil hubieras podido detener a ese tipo-

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Siquiera despertaste y eres mayor que yo- dijo con dificultad por lo grave de su estado- más te valdría callar y dejar de culpar a tu hermana de 4 años de no detener ¡A un sujeto armado!-

-Tú no tienes derecho de hablarme así, de ahora en adelante debes de hacer todo lo que yo te diga, eso si no quieres morir en mis manos- contesto rabiosa por las osadas palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Es una advertencia o una amenaza?- esbozó una mueca difícil de descifrar, pero se asemejaba a una mueca de dolor y una risa prepotente.

-solo levántate y camina mocosa- fue lo último que se dijeron antes de que ambas empezaran ese brutal camino aun con el conflicto presente, y es que ya no había nada más que hacer, el seguir aquel sendero inexistente era la única opción si ambas deseaban sobre vivir.


End file.
